criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Diamond in the Rough
Diamond in the Rough is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred fifty-fifth case of the game. It is the fortieth case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the fourth case to take place in Africa. Plot Previously, Prince Abioye told the Bureau that SOMBRA was smuggling diamonds through Mazunda. Carmen and the player went to the De Brills's largest mine, only to find Carmen's rival journalist Jude Connelly impaled on a drill bit. Mid-investigation, the cops rescued a boy named Goodwill Ngele, who had been dangling from the edge of a cliff near Victoria Falls to protest against child labor in the De Brills mines. Later, mine foreman Clayton Rose tried to blow up the crime scene so the company could continue mining. Despite that, the team was able to incriminate journalist and Jude's colleague Olivier Feraud for the murder. Olivier eventually admitted to killing him in self-defense. He claimed Jude wanted him dead after he had taken a photo of him smuggling an apple-sized diamond. One night, they went to the mine supposedly for research. Jude then attacked him, and—in defense—Olivier activated the drill, juicing his internal organs. Judge Adaku sentenced Olivier to 15 years in prison, with a chance for parole in 5 years. After the investigation, Goodwill told Michelle Zuria and the player he saw a person in a raincoat throwing a file folder into the falls. They found a Bureau file folder and deduced the mole was scared off when they heard Goodwill. Per Elliot, the folder contained internal information dating back to Europe, thus ruling out Jonah—who joined in Iraq—as the mole. Furthermore, the folder contained dossiers on everyone except Marina, who then denied being the mole. Meanwhile, Carmen and the player arrested Frida Cruz for smuggling diamonds before she ran away from SOMBRA. She said SOMBRA was smuggling in the mines, so the team went there and found a metal briefcase with an apple-sized diamond inside. Upon interrogation, Clayton said their security cameras caught Lily Karam sneaking in to steal the diamond. Lily then said that a sponsor had asked her to bring the briefcase to the finish line of the race and that she did not know about the diamond. While Michelle promised to keep an eye on Marina, the team found out that the race's finish line was in Mazunda, so the Bureau followed the 3R racers and the SOMBRA sponsor there. Summary Victim *'Jude Connelly' (found impaled on a drill bit) Murder Weapon *'Drill Bit' Killer *'Olivier Feraud' Suspects WECase40OFeraud.PNG|Olivier Feraud WECase40CRose.PNG|Clayton Rose WECase40FCruz.PNG|Frida Cruz WECase40GNgele.PNG|Goodwill Ngele WECase40LKaram.PNG|Lily Karam Quasi-suspect(s) WECase40MRomanova.PNG|Marina Romanova Killer's Profile *The killer eats caterpillars. *The killer takes hoodia. *The killer knows mechanics. *The killer is covered in diamond dust. *The killer has a sunburn. Crime Scenes C40WECS1A.png|Diamond Mine C40WECS1B.png|Mine Pit C40WECS2A.png|Smugglers' Lair C40WECS2B.png|Smugglers' Dock C40WECS3A.png|Victoria Falls C40WECS3B.png|Resting Area Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Diamond Mine. (Clues: Locked Smartphone, Flower-covered Notebook, Victim's Body; Murder Weapon registered: Drill Bit; Victim identified: Jude Connelly) *Examine Locked Smartphone. (Result: Selfie) *Examine Selfie. (New Suspect: Olivier Feraud) *Ask Olivier Feraud why his phone was at the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Selfie identified; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Smugglers' Lair) *Investigate Smugglers' Lair. (Prerequisite: Olivier interrogated; Clues: Metal box, Faded Badge) *Examine Metal box. (Result: Torn Picture) *Examine Torn Picture. (Result: Diamond Mine Map; New Suspect: Frida Cruz) *Interrogate Frida Cruz about the victim's satellite map of the diamond mine. (Prerequisite: Diamond Mine Map restored) *Examine Faded Badge. (Result: Foreman's Badge; New Suspect: Clayton Rose) *Ask Clayton Rose why his badge was at the smugglers' lair. (Prerequisite: Foreman's Badge unraveled) *Examine Flower-covered Notebook. (Result: Flower Buds) *Analyze Flower Buds. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes hoodia) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats caterpillars) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Victoria Falls. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Boy, Lost and Found Box, Canteen Flask; New Suspect: Goodwill Ngele) *Examine Lost and Found Box. (Result: Metal Disk) *Analyze Metal Disk. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows mechanics) *Investigate Smugglers' Dock. (Prerequisite: Metal Disk analyzed; Clues: Faded Journal, Security Camera) *Examine Faded Journal. (Result: Olivier's Notes) *Question Olivier about the victim's activities. (Prerequisite: Olivier's Notes unraveled; Profiles updated: Olivier takes hoodia and knows mechanics, Clayton knows mechanics) *Examine Security Camera. (Result: Security Camera) *Analyze Security Camera. (12:00:00) *Ask Frida about her threat to kill the victim. (Prerequisite: Security Camera analyzed; Profile updated: Frida eats caterpillars) *Examine Canteen Flask. (Result: Skin Cells) *Examine Skin Cells. (New Suspect: Lily Karam) *Ask Lily Karam if she knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Skin Cells identified under microscope; Profile updated: Lily eats caterpillars and takes hoodia) *Talk to Goodwill Ngele about his protest against the mine. (Prerequisite: Victoria Falls investigated) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Mine Pit. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Torn Photo, Locked Smartwatch) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Devil Drawing on Photo) *Question Goodwill about his photo with the victim. (Prerequisite: Devil Drawing on Photo restored) *Examine Locked Smartwatch. (Result: Smartwatch) *Analyze Smartwatch. (09:00:00) *Ask Lily if she knew the victim was tracking her. (Prerequisite: Smartwatch analyzed; Profile updated: Lily knows mechanics) *Question Clayton about his decision to relaunch explosions at the mine. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profiles updated: Clayton eats caterpillars and takes hoodia, Olivier eats caterpillars) *Investigate Resting Area. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Greasy Paper Bag, Trash Bin) *Examine Greasy Paper Bag. (Result: Glittery Powder) *Analyze Glittery Powder. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is covered in diamond dust) *Examine Trash Bin. (Result: Breathing Mask) *Analyze Breathing Mask. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a sunburn) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Enemy Within (4/6). (No stars) The Enemy Within (4/6) *Investigate Smugglers' Lair. (Available after unlocking The Enemy Within; Clue: Luxury Bag) *Examine Luxury Bag. (Result: Frida's Passport) *Arrest Frida Cruz for smuggling. (Prerequisite: Frida's Passport found; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Diamond Mine. (Prerequisite: Frida interrogated; Clue: Metal Briefcase) *Examine Metal Briefcase. (Result: Diamond) *Ask Clayton about the diamond. (Prerequisite: Metal Briefcase unlocked) *Ask Lily about snooping around the mine foreman's office. (Prerequisite: Clayton interrogated; Reward: Rally Jacket) *Investigate Victoria Falls. (Available after unlocking The Enemy Within; Clue: Faded Folder) *Examine Faded Folder. (Result: Bureau Folder) *Analyze Bureau Folder. (03:00:00) *Interrogate Marina about the SOMBRA file. (Prerequisite: Bureau Folder analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case's title comes from the phrase "diamond in the rough", meaning a person who has great character or potential, but is lacking polish and refinement. *This case was released on a Tuesday instead of the usual Thursday due to holiday festivities per Pretty Simple. *This case is currently the only one in the game to take place in three different countries. *This is one of the several cases in which more than one suspect gets arrested. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in World Edition Category:Africa